se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dominique Strauss-Kahn/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Dominique Strauss-Kahn.jpg| Photo: AP Photo/Michael Spilotro, IMF Dominique Strauss-Kahn - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Mr. Dominique Strauss-Kahn, Managing Director of the International Monetary Fund, to the Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy Saturday, Nov. 15, 2008, at the National Building Museum in Washington, D.C. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Dominique Strauss-Kahn.jpg| Strauss-Kahn, Barack Obama. Photo: International Monetary Fund Photograph/Stephen Jaffe América Central Costa Rica * Ver Dominique Strauss-Kahn - Óscar Arias.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn ayer en la conferencia. A su lado, el presidente de Costa Rica, Oscar Arias. | MARIO ROJAS México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, director general of the International Monetary Fund (IMF), invited to the fifth annual meeting of the Clinton Global Initiative (CGI) in hotel Sheraton: from left to right: Ernesto Zedillo ( Mexico), Cristina FERNANDEZ DE KIRCHNER (Argentina), Jan Peter Balkenende (Netherlands), Dominique Strauss-Kahn and Lawrence Summers (Director of the National Economic Council). Dominique Strauss-Kahn - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Imagen de archivo del director gerente del Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI), Dominique Strauss-Kahn (i), y el presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón (d), en una visita del primero a México. EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Dominique Strauss-Kahn - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| LA ULTIMA VISITA. El presidente Kirchner, junto con su esposa Cristina Fernández, durante la entrevista con Dominique Strauss-Kahn en la Casa Rosada. ARCHIVO LA GACETA Cristina Fernández - Dominique Strauss-Kahn.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn en su visita a Argentina junto a la entonces, senadora Cristina Fernández. (Foto NA /Archivo) Brasil * Ver Dominique Strauss-Kahn - Lula da Silva.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn y Lula da Silva. EFE Dilma Rousseff - Dominique Strauss-Kahn.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff cumprimenta o Diretor-Gerente do Fundo Monetário Internacional (FMI), Dominique Strauss-Kahn, durante encontro no Palácio do Planalto (Brasília, DF, 03/03/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| French candidate for the IMF Dominique Strauss-Kahn (C) jokes with Chile's former president Ricardo Lagos(2R) (2000-2006), Chilean Foreign Minister Alejandro Foxley(R), Socialist Senator Carlos Ominami(L) and OAS's Secretary General Jose Miguel Inzulsa during a meeting in Santiago, on August 30th, 2007. Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean president Michelle Bachelet (L) shakes hands with French Dominique Strauss-Kahn, candidate for the presidency of the International Monetary Fund, at La Moneda presidential palace in Santiago, on August 30th, 2007. Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Dominique Strauss-Kahn.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez saluda al director del Fondo Monetario Internacional, Dominique Strauss - Kahn, con quien se reunió este viernes en la Casa de Nariño. Foto: Felipe Ariza - SP . Casa de Nariño, Bogotá Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| El director general del FMI, Dominique Strauss-Kahn, se despide de Duarte Frutos. Atrás, el ministro de Hacienda, César Barreto. Fue luego de la reunión de ayer en Buenos Aires. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Alan García - Dominique Strauss-Kahn.jpg| Presidente de la República, Alan García, se reúne con director gerente del FMI, Dominique Strauss-Kahn.Foto: ANDINA/Carlos Lezama Uruguay * Ver Dominique Strauss-Kahn - José Mujica.jpg| Strauss-Khan with Uruguayan President Jose Pepe Mujica (L). MercoPress Fuentes Categoría:Dominique Strauss-Kahn